


Determination

by frausorge



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: The Bingleys had not been left to the sole enjoyment of their house for more than three days when Caroline's letter arrived.





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



> For anabel. Thanks for such fun prompts! And many thanks to elegantstupidity and pensnest for very helpful beta.

The Bingleys had not been left to the sole enjoyment of their house for more than three days when Caroline's letter arrived. Jane was thankful, indeed, that Lydia and Wickham were well away before the letter came, for she should not have been able to accompany Charles on the journey had the Wickhams still been their guests, nor—though Charles had too much goodness to say so—could either of them have felt quite easy in inviting his sister to join a party that already included hers. As it was, however, they were spared such concerns and were left free instead to read and re-read the letter in an attempt to wring more understanding from it. 

The bulk of what Caroline wrote was that the friends with whom she was staying in Sussex were very kind, their village charming, and the weather delightful. But near the end of the last page were a few lines admitting that she found herself not as well as she could wish and quite longing for familiar faces. Finally, she congratulated Charles again on the purchase of his estate and expressed great curiosity as to how he meant to improve it.

"I must go and fetch her here," Charles said immediately. "She cannot remain among strangers while she is ill. Do you not agree?"

"Of course," Jane said.

"And will you go with me to Sussex? If she is very ill, she may need nursing—" Charles broke off as Jane nodded her agreement. He took her hand then and pressed it to his lips; and so their plans were settled.

Charles was very urgent to be gone; but Jane prevailed on him to wait till sufficient clothes and supplies for the journey could be packed up and loaded into the carriage. While she oversaw this, he did send off a short letter to Caroline announcing their plans. Jane added to the messenger's burden another note to their housekeeper in town. Then the chaise was driven to the door, and they stepped into it.

  

Charles was calmer and more cheerful once they were under way. However, neither the roads nor the surrounding country could hold his attention while heavier concerns weighed on his mind, and his conversation sometimes dwindled into silence. 

Jane did not press him while she saw that he was deep in reflection. She did lay her hand on his arm when she heard him sigh, and he turned to her with a rueful expression.

"Forgive me, my dear," he said. "It is just that I wish we could be there directly, and instead we must wait three more days before we can do anything to help her."

"Do you think her situation so dangerous as that?"

"It may be nothing, of course," Charles said, fidgeting with his cuff. "Surely if she were ill enough to be in real danger, she would have said more. But without knowing these Walmsfords, I cannot trust that they will look after her as we would."

"Do you not know them?" Jane asked. "I thought they were her intimate friends."

"Intimate, perhaps, but quite recent. I believe Caroline and Mrs. Walmsford were introduced by an acquaintance of Louisa's just this past season."

"And you have not met them?"

Charles shook his head. "Louisa and Caroline were much in town without me, you know, while you and I were settling on our purchase—and preparing for our wedding before that." Despite everything else, Jane could not help smiling at that. Then Charles smiled as well. He tipped her face up to his and did not let her go until a jolt from a rut in the road startled them.

"At any rate," he said, once they had collected themselves, "Caroline accepted Mrs. Walmsford's invitation to visit them in Sussex when Louisa left town for Bath. I hope she and Louisa may not have quarreled. Or she and Hurst."

"Surely not," Jane protested. "I do not think I have ever seen your sisters in anything but perfect harmony with each other. And Mr. Hurst certainly does not give the impression of having a quarrelsome character."

"He is not quarrelsome, but he is not always as generous a host as he might be," Charles said.

"I suppose a man must think first of the wellbeing of his own household."

Charles nodded. "Perhaps we ought to think a little of our own present wellbeing. It is growing late; do you wish to stop for the night at the next halt?"

"Oh, let us press on to the next after that," Jane said. "So close to midsummer as we are, it will be light for some time yet."

Charles pressed her hand gratefully.

  

They set out betimes the next morning with fresh horses but no fresh information to vary their conversation. They spoke a little of other matters, the paths to be laid in their gardens, the bedrooms to be new furnished for guests, and Lizzy's latest letter which Jane had brought along in her reticule. She read aloud some of the liveliest lines, though she found it necessary to pass over others meant for her eyes alone, and she was finally obliged to stop when the road grew so bad that she could not hold the paper steady to read. Charles remained as cheerful and good-humoured as always, but Jane could see the effort he made to be so and honoured him for it.

They stopped a little sooner that evening and passed the night at an inn where both the food and the beds were of rather indifferent quality. To the innkeeper's credit, though, the rooms were very clean. Still, not being tempted to linger, they were off again early the following morning. 

  

That day's journey brought them into town, where they were very glad to stop at their own house and find their rooms aired and a small supper laid ready for them.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Mrs. Barnes said to Jane after they had eaten. "About the room you directed to have prepared for Miss Bingley upon your return—"

"Yes?"

"On her last visit she expressed a preference for the front room. Would you wish her to have that one again?"

"Certainly," Jane said. "I am glad you mentioned it." She had not realised Caroline had formed any strong opinion on the matter, but she was determined to show Caroline every attention that could increase her comfort and thereby hasten her recovery. She only hoped such measures would prove to be of use.

  

They were now within a day's drive of the town of Crawley, near which the Walmsfords had their residence. Charles was agitated that morning, happy in the expectation of seeing his sister but anxious regarding the state in which they might find her. Jane could propose no better remedy than to set out promptly after breakfast.

The day was very fine, breezy and clear. It was perhaps for this reason that when Charles and Jane alighted at the door, the housekeeper greeted them with the news that the family had all driven out on a pleasure excursion and were not expected back before evening. 

"All?" cried Charles. "Is nobody at home at all?"

"None but one lady," was the answer. 

Jane hastened to explain their connection to Miss Bingley, upon which the housekeeper's countenance fell into more open lines. However, she expressed some concern at having to inform them that their sister had kept to her room not only that day, but for several days prior.

"Has she been very ill?"

"She has been able to sit up more days than not," the housekeeper said, "but she has taken all her meals in her own room." 

Compared to their worst fears, this was welcome news, and Jane could see the line of Charles's shoulders relaxing.

"Do you go up first," he said to her, "in case Caroline is in bed today."

So Jane followed the housekeeper upstairs, and, following a short query and assent from within, entered the room.

Caroline was sitting at the window; she had turned toward the door, but did not rise. When she saw Jane, her first expression was of pure relief. Jane's heart filled with answering compassion. She moved toward Caroline, but as she did so, she saw Caroline's countenance assume an air of calm which Jane could not quite credit to nature.

"Dear Jane," Caroline said. "How good of you to come! Is my brother here as well?"

"Yes, he is downstairs waiting to hear if you can receive him." Caroline gave a nod to the housekeeper. "He was terribly worried when we received your letter. We set out as soon as possible to come to you."

"That is so like Charles," Caroline said. "Unnecessary, of course, as I am quite well. But it is very good of him."

Though not intending to doubt Caroline's veracity, Jane could not help but observe that Caroline was pale and her figure more drawn than at their last meeting. There was also something of carelessness in her dress, which was natural enough while she kept to her room, yet quite unlike her usual style. In short, it appeared that she was suffering in mind more than in body, and though the danger was smaller, the remedy might be more elusive.

Before Jane could say more, the door opened again and Charles burst in. "Caroline!" he cried. "What a fright you gave us!"

"Ah, Charles," was her reply, "you are so excitable! Nothing could give me more pleasure than seeing you, but really, there was no cause for such a stir."

"We have come to bring you back to Thornwell," he told her. "You have been neglected for far too long."

"I cannot let you say such a thing of my hosts," Caroline said. 

"But I must, when I find they have left you alone in the house in such a state."

"Mrs. Walmsford did offer to stay behind, but I begged her not to give up the pleasure of their drive when I was perfectly able to look after myself."

This Charles was obliged to accept. "How soon can you be ready?" he asked instead. "Shall you be strong enough to travel tomorrow?"

"Oh! If you insist, I suppose I could." 

Caroline rose with more alacrity than her words showed, putting a hand to her hair and to her skirts as if thinking for the first time of how she was dressed. "I must pack my clothes," she said.

"Let me help you," Jane said. "Shall I ring for Mrs. Johnson?"

By dint of one or two hours' work, with the additional help of the maid whom the housekeeper sent to assist them, all was made ready; and Jane and Caroline had rejoined Charles in the drawing room when the Walmsfords returned.

They had with them a party of three or four other friends, so that the room was suddenly quite full. Caroline made the necessary introductions, and Charles begged their forgiveness for intruding in their absence. Mrs. Walmsford granted this civilly, though languidly. She then spoke equally calmly of her pleasure in finding Caroline well enough to appear downstairs and of her sorrow at Caroline's meaning to leave them.

"But what is this, Miss Bingley?" said Mr. Harris, who had been introduced as a cousin of Mr. Walmsford's. "Indeed you cannot go."

"I must, for my brother has claimed me," Caroline said.

"We have a claim on you, too," said Mr. Harris. "You promised us the summer. You cannot go back on your word, or you will be no lady of honour."

"A man who importunes a lady when she is ill is no gentleman," said Charles, moved to uncharacteristic severity by the aspersion on his sister. Mr. Harris turned toward him, and Jane saw a flash of some other emotion upon his face before he smiled.

"We are only quizzing her, of course. You see she is become so important to us we cannot submit to losing her with any good grace."

"I am sure we are all united in wishing Miss Bingley to recover her health as swiftly as possible, which must be among her own family," Jane interjected. "And we are so grateful to you, Mrs. Walmsford, for your kind hospitality, but we must not trespass upon it any longer today. We can return to load the carriage for our homeward journey tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Mrs. Walmsford then invited Charles and Jane to dine with them that evening. Though Jane could not suppose that the invitation arose from any warmer motive than mere civility, she judged it best to accept, that Caroline might not be exposed to further opposition without their support. 

At dinner, Jane found herself seated between Mr. Walmsford and Mr. Harris. The former asked her a leisurely series of questions about their purchase of Thornwell and their house in town. The latter spoke barely a word to Jane, being too much occupied with speaking in a low voice to Caroline on his other side. She, for her part, appeared to listen as little as possible and answer less. Jane caught Charles's eye across the table and saw that he observed it too.

At the end of the evening, Jane attended Caroline back upstairs. Caroline bid her good night with perfect cheerfulness, and Jane and Charles retired to their inn in Crawley, though Jane could see that Charles misliked leaving his sister even for the night.

"Mrs. Walmsford seems a very friendly and hospitable kind of woman, and then, too, Mrs. Johnson showed herself quite devoted to doing all in her power to assist Caroline. I do not think we need fear leaving her in their care for one evening more."

Charles assented, but still he did not look satisfied.

"Moreover, your sister is a woman who knows her own mind and will not be easily swayed by any influence she does not mean to admit."

"You are right as always, my dear Jane," said Charles, smiling a genuine smile at last. He took Jane in his arms, and all other subjects were dropped.

  

The following morning, they found Caroline among those assembled in the breakfast parlour. Jane thought she looked no better, but at least no worse, than they had left her. Mrs. Walmsford invited them to take some further refreshment as well, but this they declined in favour of making the earliest start possible. Caroline declared herself quite ready, and once her trunk was loaded, there was nothing left to do but make their farewells. 

Mr. Harris joined the group surrounding Caroline and protested again her loss from their party. Charles took care to place himself at Caroline's side, however, so that Mr. Harris should have no further opportunity to speak to her privately. It was not long before Charles, Jane, and Caroline were seated in their chaise and driving away from the door.

"Now you must tell us—what on earth has been happening?" Charles burst out before they were fairly out of the park. "I cannot at all make you out."

"Oh, do not harangue me, Charles," said Caroline. "I am so very tired." And at that moment she did look extremely weary.

"Are you ill now?" said Charles, diverted from his previous question. But Caroline denied any fever or ailment beyond heavy fatigue and declined his offers to stop and find an apothecary. They drove for some minutes in silence. 

"I am very glad we were able to carry you away with us," Charles finally resumed. "But I do not understand how you came to be visiting these people at all. We have no other friends in Sussex."

"They invited me," Caroline said.

"But you were not obliged to accept."

"I cannot be constantly intruding upon Louisa and Mr. Hurst."

Charles frowned. "You have always a home with us, if you wish it."

"Thank you, Charles," said Caroline in a tone formal enough, Jane imagined, to pass muster at court.

"And that fellow Harris—" 

"He is nothing."

"He certainly seemed quite taken with you."

Caroline paused, glancing at Jane and then back down at her hands folded in her lap.

"He is an upstart with ideas above his station," she said. "The less attention paid him, the better."

"You are free of his teasing now, at any rate," Jane pointed out. "He cannot follow you to Thornwell."

Caroline inclined her head. Charles did not look precisely satisfied, but he forbore to ask Caroline any further questions, and she volunteered nothing more herself.

After another pause, Jane introduced a subject better calculated to advance their conversation, namely the improvements to be made at Thornwell. Charles was happy to describe the grounds at length, with Jane putting in a word or two edgewise when she could. Before long, Caroline was busily adding suggestions, from the hedgerows to the flowerbeds to the kitchen gardens. She began to look quite lively, with much better colour, and Jane rejoiced to see her recovered so far already. They were all tired again by the time they reached town, but that was to be expected after a day of travel, and Jane felt it was no cause for discouragement.

  

The remaining days of their journey back to Derbyshire passed smoothly, except that the weather had grown hot and close. Charles spoke as cheerfully as always, but less frequently, and Caroline seemed often lost in thought, so that between them, they did not keep up any subject for long. 

Jane was not surprised to see them flagging; rather, she was astonished at herself as she felt her own spirits rising the closer they approached to Thornwell. This was the first time she had left it for any real absence since she and Charles had taken possession, and she was overwhelmed by the sense of familiarity, of rightness, as they re-entered the neighbourhood and began to drive down the roads she had already come to know so well. When they drew up at the door, Charles jumped down first and cried, "At last we are home!" and Jane could only agree.

  

The next day, amidst the bustle of unpacking and hearing all the news of the past week, Mrs. Hareton approached and asked to speak to Jane. "I merely wished to confirm with you, ma'am, the changes Miss Bingley has requested to her room." 

"What sort of changes?" Jane asked.

The chief of them, it appeared, consisted of the removal of a large wardrobe, a request for a writing table and chair to be brought in its place, and some rearrangement of the remaining furniture to make room for the new table to be set beneath the window.

Jane blinked. She would have to give some thought as to where else the wardrobe could be placed, but that was no reason to refuse. "Of course," she said. "Miss Bingley's room must be made as comfortable for her as possible. Let everything be done as she has directed."

"Very good, ma'am," said Mrs. Hareton.

  

Jane was pleased to see Caroline join them downstairs for dinner that evening and hoped it meant she had weathered the strain of the journey well. However, when Caroline sat with Jane in the drawing room the following day, her book lay unattended on her lap for much of the time, and her appetite still seemed limited. Later, Charles bullied her out into the gardens for a walk, and though they did not remain there long, Jane hoped the air and the exercise would do her good. 

As Charles had not walked nearly enough for his own tastes yet, Jane accompanied him back out of doors. He tucked her arm under his as they walked over the freshly-laid gravel paths.

"Next year we will have roses here," he said.

"And lavender here?" Jane said. There was no lavender in the gardens yet, and the bed they were passing seemed particularly well suited for it.

"Just as you wish," Charles promised.

  

Jane prevailed upon Caroline to accompany her on some calls in order to begin Caroline's introduction to the neighbourhood. Jane had reflected carefully and consulted with Charles as to the families whom Caroline might most wish to know, and upon returning home again, felt that the visits had been a success. Caroline had put on her most charming air and exerted her powers of conversation, and Jane felt reasonably certain that Caroline had both given and received pleasure among those whom she had met. 

Jane was glad to have it in her power to introduce Caroline to society which she could enjoy. She knew how long Caroline had urged her brother to purchase an estate and could not help feeling some anxiety lest Caroline dislike their choice of house or neighbourhood. Fortunately, however, Caroline gave no appearance of being dissatisfied with either. Every day she seemed more and more settled. She was still silent sometimes when she and Jane sat together of a morning or after dinner, but that was no great wonder after the great strain she had suffered.

One morning, Charles drew Jane aside into the library, waving a letter. "Look, Louisa has sent me an answer," he said.

> _I am very glad you have got Caroline away from Sussex. Mrs. Walmsford is a charming woman, but from what I hear, the same cannot be said of all her husband's connections. As for Mr. Harris, I do not think Caroline ever had any serious thoughts of him, though he seemed so very devoted to her. I cannot say I am surprised to hear he behaved so badly. Those whose chief object in marriage is to obtain a fortune, must often thereby become insensible to the requirements of gentility or even decency. I told Caroline she would regret giving him any encouragement at all. I hope that in your company, dear brother, she will now regain her full strength and leave the low spirits of last winter behind for good._

"She must have been very lonely, to have accepted the attentions of such a man," said Jane.

"Lonely—! Well, I suppose you are right," Charles said, considering this possibility for what was clearly the first time. "I did rather neglect her this past season, I fear."

"Oh!" Jane hurried to say, "that is not at all what I meant! You had many obligations to the guests we had here. And as far as you knew, Caroline had Louisa for a companion and plenty of society in town."

"Yes, but—" Charles gestured with his hand, unable to give voice to the worry weighing on him. Finally he gave it up and went on, "Shall you mind having her remain here with us if I can persuade her to stay?"

Jane reflected. Kitty and Mary had visited them several times already since their marriage, but the girls still had a home at Longbourn. And the Hursts, Darcys, and Wickhams, though they each for their own reasons stood very ready to accept an invitation from the Bingleys, did all have households of their own. Caroline's situation was different. Her fortune was more than sufficient to guard her from want, but it was not of a size that could tempt her to form a solitary establishment. Consequently, whenever she was not visiting other friends, she was left to divide her time between her sister's home and her brother's. 

Jane, who had spent too much time pondering where she and her sisters were to live in the event of their being single upon their father's death, would never begrudge Caroline a place under the roof she could now call hers. Nevertheless, the thought of Caroline as a constant companion did give Jane pause. Lydia could be vulgar and brash, but she was as familiar and dear to Jane as all her sisters, and she had humour and enthusiasm to recommend her, if little elegance. Wickham, whatever else might be said of him, was at least intent upon pleasing his hosts and ingratiating himself to them. Caroline was warm to her brother and civil to Jane, but she did not always exert herself to keep up a conversation, nor to hide the occasional reminder that she had hoped to have a different woman for her sister. 

As Charles's wife, however, and as the mistress of Thornwell, Jane considered herself in a position to be generous. She was determined that no personal slight should deter her from being so. And as she had told Lizzy, she still did trust that Caroline's interest in her brother's happiness would eventually lead her to esteem Jane's role in the latter more highly. 

"She shall have a place here for as long as she wishes it," Jane told Charles. He beamed. 

  

"Caroline made me some suggestions today for the second guest room in the north wing," Charles told Jane another evening. "It is where Louisa will be staying, you know, when she comes to visit us, and Caroline knows Louisa's tastes so well. So I have put in the orders for the furnishings she recommended."

"I see," Jane said. She had had some ideas of her own for those rooms, but naturally she would wish for Louisa to enjoy her surroundings whenever the Hursts were to visit. And it was indisputably true that Caroline knew what Louisa would like far better than Jane or even Charles. So, she let it pass and continued a different branch of the subject instead. "I have been thinking; for the rooms in the south wing, perhaps some paler colours as they get such strong light in summer?"

"Very true, my dear," said Charles, "that is an excellent thought." And they went on to spend a very pleasant half hour sketching out their plans for that wing.

  

A few mornings later, Caroline accompanied Jane on a call to the Radhams. As Jane had a book to return to Lady Radham, it fell to Caroline to converse with her daughters. Jane felt some concern lest Caroline find their company lacking, for though they were sensible girls and accomplished for their age, even the eldest Miss Radham was a full five years younger than Caroline and could be no match for Caroline's education and understanding. However, when the discussion of the novel had come to a close, Jane turned to the others and found Caroline fully engaged in looking through Miss Radham's sketchbook and praising her drawings, interspersed with some kind advice on establishing the desired perspective. Both girls seemed to hang on her words, and Jane felt a renewed appreciation for the condescension and good humour of which Caroline was capable.

  

A letter arrived from Lizzy which gave Jane the great pleasure of observing in what high spirits her sister had written. Though Lizzy did recount Mr. Darcy's awkward moments with mock severity, it was clear that her happiness was bone-deep. Furthermore, the walks, drives, and dinners she described appeared most engaging and entertaining. But Jane had to shake her head at Lizzy's next subject.

> _You will not thank me, though, for triumphing over you when I report that_ my _new sister continues far superior to_ yours _. Georgiana is become so much less shy than she was even last winter, shows great patience in accompanying me on my rambles around the grounds, and is altogether a most acceptable companion when Mr. Darcy is forced away on business. But how are you tolerating your latest guest? I am sincerely glad to see you say she seems to have recovered so much of her strength. I only hope she does not use it to be uncivil to you. I know you will tell me I am too quick to suspect her, but believe me that I shall be happiest if she proves me wrong._

> _Your plans for the lavender are lovely. Have you begun planting yet? If your gardener can obtain mature bushes, you may yet get something of the flowers this season, though now the summer is so far advanced you may be obliged to wait till next year for their full glory..._

Jane was glad that the letter had been delivered to her on a morning when Caroline had remained in her own room, so that she had time to think over all that Lizzy had said and note the unrepeatable comments before being called upon to read any of her news aloud. Caroline did ask, as she always did, for news of Miss Darcy. But once Jane had read out the chief sentence concerning her, Caroline thanked Jane with a thin smile and did not press for more.

  

One morning when Jane had been with Mrs. Hareton longer than usual, she entered the drawing room, only to find it empty. At first she thought Caroline had shut herself up in her own room again, which would have been a pity as it was a very fine day. However, soon Jane heard voices through the open window and perceived Charles and Caroline walking together outside. 

For a moment Jane thought of joining them, but they looked so comfortable and content together that she did not wish to disturb them. As they took the turning for the south courtyard, Charles laughed aloud at something Caroline had said. Seeing him so happy in his sister's presence, Jane could not but be pleased herself. She smiled and turned back to her work.

  

On their next visit to the Radhams, Jane marked with some amusement how briefly the girls greeted her in their hurry to show Caroline their latest sketches.

"I fear you are quite supplanted, Mrs. Bingley," Lady Radham said apologetically.

"I am so glad they have found a common interest," Jane replied. "As I never learned to draw, I should not have been able to assist Miss Radham with that sort of insight. It is very natural that they should have much to talk of together."

"Indeed," said Lady Radham. "Now you must let me show you the latest volume I have just received from town. I am very eager to know what you will think of it." As Jane was equally eager to see the book, it occupied all the rest of their conversation.

  

Jane took a turn in the gardens by herself and passed by the bed where they had planned to have lavender. With Lizzy's question fresh in her mind, she noticed that it was yet empty, with no plants in evidence.

"Were there no longer any lavender bushes to be had this season?" she asked of the gardener when she encountered him in the courtyard on her way back in.

He removed his cap and scratched the back of his neck. "I made no inquiries, ma'am. The master and his sister spoke to me a few days ago and said as how they wished to have delphiniums in that bed, so I began preparing the soil for next spring."

In that moment every bit of uneasiness Caroline had occasioned since her arrival rushed back into Jane's head all at once. She was shocked herself at the angry words that sprang to her lips and the effort it cost her to force them back unspoken. "I see," she said instead. "Thank you."

She could think of little else for the remainder of the day. At first she thought she would ask Caroline about the change when they two withdrew to the drawing room after dinner. But after turning the matter over and over in her mind, and discarding every formulation of the question as soon as she thought of it, she determined that it was not Caroline to whom she needed to speak, but Charles. So she waited till the end of the evening, and if Caroline noticed that Jane was more silent than usual, she did not remark upon it.

  

"My dear," Jane said to Charles after they had retired, "I wish to ask you a question about our plans for the gardens."

"Certainly."

"When you and I last spoke of them, we had agreed to have lavender in that narrow bed along the path out of the south courtyard. But Mr. Samuelson told me today that you directed him to plant delphiniums there instead."

Charles looked sheepish. "Ah, yes," he answered. "I meant to speak to you of that. Caroline and I were walking there some days ago, and she told me she thought delphiniums were the best thing for that spot. I did not think you would mind the change."

Jane paused a moment to gather herself. She felt her hands tremble slightly at her sides, but she had spent all evening determining what she must say, and in her head, she heard Lizzy's voice cheering, _Good girl!_ So she drew a deep breath and began.

"It is not the particular flowers that I mind. I would like to have lavender in our gardens, but we can find some other place for it if you prefer. What makes me uneasy is this: Thornwell cannot have two mistresses."

"My dearest Jane!" Charles cried. But Jane held out her hand to him, and he subsided, though still obviously distressed.

"I told you that I was prepared to offer Caroline a home with us, and I have not altered my decision on that point. She shall have a place here as long as she chooses it, and her wishes shall be consulted in every matter that can spare her inconvenience or add to her comfort. But Thornwell is ours—yours and mine—and it must be you and I who decide here. I beg you, let no one else encroach on the understanding we have with each other. Not even one so dear to you as your sister, and not even in something of so little apparent consequence as the flowerbeds."

By the time she had concluded this speech, Jane's voice was as unsteady as her hands. However, she managed to finish everything she had planned to say and then looked at Charles to see how he would take it. 

At first, he made no answer but to take her hand and press it to his lips.

"I have wronged you, dearest," he said then. "You are perfectly right. Thornwell has but one mistress, and you are she. Though I saw no harm in it then, in my hope of coaxing Caroline out of her lethargy, I see I have admitted her influence farther than I ought. And I fear this has not been the only instance in which I have taxed your patience in this manner."

Jane could not contradict this. Charles paused, considering. "I do think it right to hear Caroline's opinions. But it was wrong of me to follow her views on matters related to Thornwell without consulting you—most particularly when her wish overturned a plan you and I had agreed upon. I will certainly guard against doing so in the future. Will you forgive me?"

Jane's heart was so full that she could not speak, but she nodded her assent. 

Charles tugged at her hand, which he had never relinquished, to draw her close. She went to him very willingly, and they did not separate again for some time. 

  

They rose rather late the next morning. Jane had intended to write some letters before breakfast, but she found herself too pleasantly occupied to have time to take up her pen.

"I have been thinking," Charles said just before they finally went downstairs, "of what we should do about those flowers. Suppose we tell Samuelson to get lavender bushes for the south courtyard after all, but look for some other bed in which to plant delphiniums as a favour to Caroline. Will that be agreeable to you?"

"Yes, very," Jane said. "I am sure it was the strong sun there that made her think of delphiniums, and there are a number of other spots that receive full light as well. We can survey them to choose the most eligible."

"Let us go down directly then!" said Charles.

So Jane linked her arm with her husband's, and they went out into their gardens together in search of sunshine.


End file.
